1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a stacked card connector.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electrical cards are widely used in electrical appliances to accomplish signal transmission or signal storage function. Certainly, card connectors are indispensable for receiving the corresponding electrical cards. With requirements of larger capacity of the electrical appliances, on the one hand, enlarging capacity of the electrical cards themselves; on the other hand, adding quantities of the card connectors in the electrical appliances to receive more electrical cards. Thus, a stacked card connector arises.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,240 discloses a stacked card connector. The stacked card connector comprises a first card connector, a second card connector, each connector includes a row of upper terminals and a row of lower terminals. A spacer defines passageways for accommodating the mounting portions of the terminals. The spacer is inserted into a connector mounted on a mother board.
However, elements of the stacked card connector are excessive so that increasing manufacturing and assembling cost.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.